Cooking appliances have been available, for example, Thermador lines of built-in wall ovens, that feature automated cooking processes. However, some religious regulations do not permit practitioners to actuate or to cause changes in the status of functioning devices during Sabbath periods. One previously known process intended to avoid infractions of the regulations does deactivate some features but imposes a delayed response to opening or closing of a door and does not reduce the change in status of all features.